Freak
by Yazzy
Summary: All the beyblading bunch are staying at a hotel when Mariah goes into heat she IS part cat. This sparks off a chain of events that lead to an incredible secret being revealed. LeeTala, KaiRei, BryanMariah unusual pairings! Yay
1. Chapter One

Hi! It's me again! This time, I decided to do an unusual pairing with Tala, because I just always put him with Rei, Kai, or Bryan. This is a TalaLee fic, and a BryanMariah and KaiRei at the same time. The rating may change, because there are sexual references in the later chapters and I haven't decided what rating they are yet. There isn't actually anything graphic, but it does go on…if you have any ideas about it, let me know! Anyway, on with the fic!

* * *

Kai looked up from his book as Rei ran in and slammed the door after himself. His eyebrow raised slightly as the neko-jin bolted and locked the door as well. "Rei, what are you doing?" 

"U...M-Mariah's in heat...and..." Rei shuddered. "She...wants me...sort of..." He sat down on the spare bed, recovering. "She just practically jumped me! In the gym! And Kevin was there, and Lee, and that guy out of the All Starz!" He blushed.

"But you don't want her, right?"

"Right. Yeah." There was a knock at the door and Rei froze.

"Who is it and what do you want?" Asked Kai tersely. Rei shook his head desperately, but Kai ignored him.

"Oh, it's just you, Kai... Is Rei in there?" Piped up Mariah's voice.

"No. I haven't seen him since this morning. If you see him, can you tell him to come and see me? It's important."

There was a schluffing of feet padding away and Rei collapsed back on the bed, letting out his breath all at once. "She won't leave me alone now...Kai, can I just stay here for a while? I mean, I know it's your room and everything, but...I don't dare go back out...she'll...she might..." Rei went pale at the thought. "She doesn't believe me when I tell her I'm gay. She thinks I'm being rude on purpose..."

"Okay."

"She'll be psycho now until...until...oh, God, Kai I'm scared! What if she catches me! I don't want to go back out there, Kai, please don't make me!" Rei was beside Kai now, clutching at his arm, panic written all over his face. Kai tugged his arm away. "I said okay. You can stay in here as long as you don't disturb me." He put down his book and looked up at Rei, who had huddled himself into the corner of the bed that was tucked into the corner of the room itself. "Why are you so scared?"

Rei looked at him as if he were asking a stupid question. "Didn't you hear me? She's in heat! She won't leave me alone until she's found someone else to...you know...with! She's already tried to...ugh..." Rei shivered and rubbed his arms. "I just can't stand the feel of her skin! And she's so pink and girly! I don't even like women, let alone stupid little pink girls!"

"Rei?" Rei's eyes went wide and he huddled up further. "Rei, I can hear you! Come out here!" Rei was about to reply when Kai let out the most incredible moaning noise. "Oh, Rei...Rei..." Rei stared at him, totally unnerved, but then he heard Mariah give an angered squeak and understood. He smiled his thanks, and noticed the beginnings of a smirk flickering at the corners of Kai's lips. "So she won't give up on you until she thinks you're taken?" Rei nodded.

"I'm scared of her when she's like this..."

"Then pretend you're with someone."

"But...I'm not..."

"Then lie. What harm can it do?"

"But...I don't like women! Haven't you been listening?"

"Then find a boyfriend."

Rei thought about it. "I don't think I know anyone who'd be willing to pretend to be my boyfriend..."

"I will, if you want."

"You! But...you're not..."

"Not in a relationship right now."

"No, I meant...you're not gay..."

"I'm not? Nice of you to decide on my sexuality for me." Rei gawped.

"You mean-?"

"Yes. I mean that I'm gay. I am a proud, flaming homosexual. Anyway, would it matter if I wasn't? As long as you get rid of Mariah..."

* * *

"Rei?" Rei turned, only to find himself the victim of a hungry kiss. Kai had persuaded him to come back to the gym with him. Rei had told him in no uncertain terms that he was playing with fire and that if Mariah tried anything he'd better do something about it, or...or else! With a moan he fastened his arms around Kai's neck, pressing himself as close as he physically could. 

"Kai? Did you ever hear about 'getting a room'? 'Cause it might shock you, but no-one here really wants to see you and Rei making out." Said Tala sarcastically, leaning against the wall lazily. There was an offended sniff, and Rei found Mariah beside him, glowering. She hissed and tried to grab him, but Kai stepped in front of Rei, turning his back on Mariah and kissing Rei again. Rei made sure to make the situation VERY clear to Mariah by grabbing Kai's backside and squeezing it hard.

"Hey, pinkie! I think you're barking up the wrong tree with Rei, you know? He's gay!"

"Shut up you Russian freak!"

Tala shot up, angry. "Who are you calling a freak, huh? You're calling me a freak, but you're the one who's following Rei around like he's your master and you're a dog! He's gay! You know, likes hot, sweaty, man on man action?"

"Tala, don't be so disgusting. Just because you're a proud-to-be-gay slut doesn't mean everyone is..." Cut in Bryan.

"It's not my fault if she's in denial!" Sneered Tala. Mariah hissed and stalked over to him, reaching out sharply nailed hands to hit Tala in the face. He ducked beneath her blow and picked her up. During the confusion, Kai dragged Rei out of the gym, stealing a kiss off him in the process.

"Kai? I don't think she's watching..."

"Does she have to be?" Kai leaned in for another kiss but Rei moved away, confused.

"Kai?" Kai stood, arms folded.

"Okay, Rei. I'll only come anywhere near you when Mariah's around. Fair enough." He turned and started to walk away. Rei frowned.

"Kai? Don't walk away..." He ran to catch him up. "Why did you...I thought..."

"You thought?"

"I...do you actually -want- to kiss me?"

Kai shrugged. "I thought that was obvious. But if that's not what you want..."

"No! That is what I want! I mean...um..." Rei blushed furiously. "I..." Kai took advantage of his embarrassment and kissed him again, backing Rei up against a door and pressing against him. They stood there for a while, delighting in the feel of each other's lips, then the door opened.

They fell backwards and Kai landed on top of Rei, driving the air from his lungs. "Uh...Kai? Rei? What...are you doing?" Rei struggled out from beneath Kai and stood up.

"Lee! I...uh...I was, um, well, we were just..."

"He's trying to get rid of Mariah. Not a problem is it?" Kai stood up, dusting himself down. Lee folded his arms, looking faintly amused.

"I don't see Mariah anywhere." Rei blushed harder.

"Uh...uh..."

"If you don't mind, Lee, me and Rei have something to...discuss..."

"Oh, don't let me keep you. Just don't make out against my door again or I'm going to...well, I don't know what I'm going to do, but I'm sure I'll enjoy it and you won't." He smirked as Kai and Rei vacated his room with shocking speed. "Have a nice discussion, if that's what they're calling it these days..."

He shut the door behind them and laughed.

* * *

"GET OFF ME!" Screeched Mariah, kicking and flailing wildly. Tala dropped her and she spun, landing on her feet and hands. She stood up, growling, and lunged at Tala. Bryan stepped in the way and grabbed her by the wrists. "Mariah, calm down!" Mariah hissed and went to bite him, then changed her mind halfway there and kissed him instead. Bryan let go of her and his arms dropped to his sides. Mariah grabbed his backside and tugged him closer, moaning and purring at the same time. Bryan was too shocked to do anything about it, and by that time, Tala had scarpered. 

"M-M-" Bryan gasped as Mariah nibbled at his ear.

"Do you know what heat is, Bryan?"

"Uh?"

"Heat. Cats get it. But so do neko-jin." Mariah grabbed Bryan's hands and placed them on her chest. "I want you." Bryan blinked, then moved his hands away.

"I'm not a pervert. And I'm not a slut." He said, slightly unnerved. Mariah hissed.

"Don't refuse me!"

"You're younger than me!" Mariah leapt and fastened her legs around his waist, kissing him fiercely. Bryan wobbled, then overbalanced, falling backwards. Mariah sat on top of him, refusing to let go. Bryan grabbed her shoulders and shoved her back, panting. "W-What are you doing! Stop it!"

"I don't want to!" Mariah snarled. Bryan yelled as she bit into his hand.

"Hey!"

"You're MINE!" Bryan grabbed her and pulled her into his chest, cutting off her vision. She struggled, but then calmed down. "I want you." She repeated, voice muffled. "I want you. You smell good."

Bryan let go of her and she sat up, stroking his chest. "I would say I don't shag people on a first date, but we haven't even had one yet..." He grabbed her hands. "I don't know how you do things like this in China, but in Russia...or at least in the part of Russia -I- come from...basically...I'm not going to sleep with you until I know you better." Mariah whined but Bryan shook his head, sitting up. "I'll see you at seven in the bar, if that's still what you want by then." He pushed her gently off himself and stood up. She looked up at him with pleading eyes but he ignored her, walking out and leaving her alone.

* * *

Haya! End of the first chapter! There are four to this fic, and I'll probably post one a day, depending on whether or not anyone reviews. 


	2. Chapter Two

Here's your second chapter! I wouldn't usually do two in one night, but Fire Fairy is being impatient! Okay, the TalaLee starts in this chapter, people! And so do the sexual references...if anyone thinks the rating should be changed, hit the review button (I'm not too sure about it myself so I'd appreciate your opinions).

* * *

"Kai? Are you coming downstairs? Everyone's going to the bar...oh." Kai appeared from the bathroom, and Rei gawped. Kai looked...he looked... 

"Do you like it?" He was dressed all in black, black shirt, black trousers, black shoes...and he looked so utterly hot Rei almost drooled.

"It's...really...wow. I mean...it's nice." Kai turned and Rei felt his eyes immediately straying towards the Russian's backside.

"Can you just get the label off the back for me? These are new trousers." Rei gulped, unable to see Kai's smirk as he peeled the sticker off the back pocket of the trousers. He held it out uncertainly and Kai took it, flicking it towards the bin and taking Rei into his arms, leaning forwards and leaving Rei hanging in his arms as he kissed him deeply. Rei reached his hands up, but Kai stood back up, letting go. "Don't mess up my hair! It took ages to get right..." Rei laughed breathlessly.

"Come on, lets go down, you big vain-"

"Finish that sentence and I -will- ravage you later."

"-Idiot. Ravaging sounds good to me."

* * *

Tala sighed as the door of the room flew open and Bryan and Mariah collapsed inside, giggling and whispering. He was on the balcony...and there was no way he was going back into the room now. But, there was also no way he was going to sleep on the balcony. He looked to the left, then the right. There were other balconies in both directions...all deserted to the left...ah...people making out to the right. Well, left it was then. 

He jumped onto the next balcony, and the next, and the next, until he reached the end one. He stood there for a second to catch his breath. "What are you doing here?" He leaned against the railing, not bothering to turn and see whose balcony he'd invaded.

"My roommate's shagging some stupid pink catgirl, and I'm NOT staying to listen!"

"When you say stupid pink catgirl, do you mean my sister?" Tala turned to find Lee standing behind him, shirtless.

"Uh..."

"I don't mind. I think she's stupid too." Lee walked forward and leaned beside him, looking out at the endless city around them. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Don't know."

"Well I'll presume Mariah isn't going to be back. You can borrow her bed, if you want." Tala watched him for a second.

"You do know I'm gay, don't you?"

"Yes. It'd be hard not to know when you spent all of yesterday flirting with Michael."

"And you have no objections to me staring at you?"

"You would stare at me?" Lee asked, amused.

"If you walk around with no shirt on, of course I would..."

They gazed into each other's eyes for a second, and then Tala grabbed Lee by the shoulders and kissed him passionately. Lee pulled away from him, smirking. "Do you ever get sick of being a slut?"

"No."

"Do you ever want to try -not- being a slut?"

"Not really. Why? Not into casual sex? I'll let you be seme..."

"Will you let me hold you and not try to jump me?" Lee put his hands on Tala's waist, squeezing gently. Tala backed away, puzzled. "Are you afraid to be intimate with someone?"

"Sex is intimate." Tala replied defensively. Lee shook his head. "Yes it is!" Tala protested.

"No it's not. Come here." He reached out his hands and Tala took them doubtfully. Lee lifted one hand and kissed it softly, bringing up Tala's other hand and doing the same. Tala watched him warily, and he smiled. "You -are- scared. You don't trust me."

"I never said that." Lee sniffed delicately, nostrils flaring.

"I can smell it. You don't understand why I don't want to sleep with you, so you're scared."

Tala wrenched his hands away. "I came here to get away from your sister. The least you can do is not psycho-analyze me!"

"I don't even know what that means. Come here."

"No." Tala said flatly. A low rumbling reached his ears and he looked at Lee enquiringly. Lee said nothing, only reached out and took hold of Tala's hand, pressing it to his throat. Tala could feel it vibrating with purrs and drew closer. Lee snaked his arms around the Russian's waist and nuzzled into his hair.

"Do you want to come to bed with me?"

"Not for sex?"

"No."

Tala considered it, then shrugged. "I guess...I could..." He let Lee lead him indoors and pull him to the bed, kissing him softly and pulling him down to lie beside him. Tala caressed Lee's chest, fingers lingering over his tan skin. "I don't get it." He admitted finally.

"You mean you've never had a relationship that went beyond sex?"

"No." Tala answered frankly. Lee stroked his cheek and touched his lips. Tala frowned. "You wouldn't rather...?"

"No." Lee moved closer and wound Tala in a protective embrace. "Just lie with me."

Tala settled himself in Lee's arms, closing his eyes. He could feel Lee's heart beating steadily against his chest. For some reason, it felt...good. He felt content. "Lee..."

"Shh. Go to sleep." Tala obeyed, drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

Rei rolled over and smiled. "Did you have a good time last night, Kai?" 

"The food was awful, the music was average...but the sex was good."

"Glad you thought so." He stretched and groaned. "You're so rough, Kai..."

"Sorry."

"I don't mind. It was worth it..."

* * *

"Bryan?" 

"Yeah?"

"What does 'da' mean?"

"It means 'yes'."

"Oh. Right."

Bryan smirked and ran a hand through Mariah's hair. "Da..." He murmured, leaning in to burrow his face in her hair. "Da...Da..." Mariah blushed and turned so they were lying face to face. Bryan kissed her nose and smiled.

"Bryan..."

"Mm-hm?"

"Do you...like me? Or were you just humouring me?"

"It's only Tala who's a slut. Of course I like you, or I would have left Rei to suffer...even though Rei's shacked up with Kai at the minute anyway..."

"I know he is. I just...won't listen to things I don't want to hear when I'm...you know..."

"It must be annoying."

"It is sometimes. But usually I'm at home, and there's medicine you can take...only Lee used the last of it a few weeks ago, and Mama didn't send any more..."

"If you're ever stuck...I'll be happy to oblige. But you're only just sixteen, so less sex and more dates. If you're still interested, of course..." He said, a little unsure. Mariah looked shocked.

"Of course I'm interested! I really like you! And...Even though we talked last night, I want to get to know you even better..."

"Then does tonight at the arcade sound good?"

"Yes. But...I'd better get back..." Bryan let go of her and stretched, rolling onto his front and yawning. Mariah dressed quickly and squeezed his shoulder before scampering away.

* * *

"Aagh! Get off him!" Mariah yelled, running over and pushing Tala off Lee's back. Tala hit the wall with a cry and crumpled to the bed. Lee sat up, puzzled. "Mariah?" 

"Lee, that slut-"

"Mariah, he's not a slut. He was giving me a massage! Go away!" He rolled over and shook Tala gently. "Tala?" He lifted Tala up, and Tala's head lolled forwards. Lee twitched angrily. "Well done Mariah, you've knocked him out. Are you happy now?"

"You-!"

"What!" Lee snapped, turning his head to look at her. She was pointing at him accusingly.

"You slept with him!"

"I didn't, actually."

"He's naked! You liar! You slept with that slut!" Lee fumed.

"Mariah, shut the hell up! I did NOT sleep with him- he's naked because he was too hot, because he comes from Russia, you know, Russia, where it SNOWS! And you have no room to call him a slut after the way you acted yesterday! Just get out! I don't want to speak to you right now!" He cradled Tala in his arms. "Tala? Tala, are you okay?"

"Nnnh...The fuck-?" Tala sat up and then swayed dizzily. Lee caught him and held him close.

"Tala, are you okay?"

"What? Uh...yeah...I think..." He looked around and saw Mariah. "What did you do that for!" Mariah growled angrily and clenched her fists.

"Get away from my brother you Russian freak!" Lee was about to say something when Tala stood up.

"You know what? You're getting just a little too fond of calling me a freak. And it's pissing me off!"

"You're naked!" Mariah said, shocked. Tala put his hands on his hips, glaring.

"Do I look like I care? Look, I don't know what exactly your problem with me is, but let me tell you now, if we get into an argument, I will win. If you ever try and hit me, I will hit you back. I'm not a gentleman, and I don't pretend to be. And you're right, I am a slut. A total slut. But judging by the way you assaulted Bryan yesterday, I would say you aren't above a bit of sluttiness yourself. Now fuck off!" He pointed to the door and turned away, sitting down next to Lee and winding himself around the neko-jin, bending his body impossibly. Mariah gave an explosive sound of rage and slammed out of the room.

Tala unravelled himself from Lee and lay down, rubbing the back of his head. He winced. "Sorry about getting angry. But that hurt!" Lee nodded and hugged Tala warmly, kissing the top of his head.

"She won't be very happy about it...but I don't care." He sat back against the pillows, pulling Tala up to lay back against his chest. He rested his arms on Tala's flat stomach and smiled. "You're really...flexible, aren't you?"

"Basic requirement of being a slut." He smiled, then frowned. "Lee...well...you know we didn't...sleep together...does that mean...ah, doesn't matter. I'm being stupid."

"What is it?" Tala hesitated for a second then took his life into his hands and spoke.

"Am I your boyfriend now or something?"

"If you want to be." Tala blinked, shocked. He laid his hands over Lee's, thinking about it. Did he want a relationship? But...relationships were hard...you got your heart broken. Sex was just so much simpler- 'hi, I like you, lets shag, that was good, bye'. But a proper relationship... He hesitated, then bit his lip.

"I...could try..."

* * *

Muwaa, end of the second chapter! Next chapter: Tala's secret is revealed! And before you tell me you already know what it is, FF, I KNOW you know, 'cause you've already read it! 


	3. Chapter Three

Hi! Third chapter is here! Hope you like it! (even though it is a bit supernatural).

* * *

"Bryan?" 

"Hi Mariah. Um...d'you want to...do something?"

"Like what?" Bryan shrugged.

"I don't know. Do you want to go on any of the games? Or...we could go bowling, if you want..."

"Well I was -going- to go on Dancing Stage but Tala's on it." Said Mariah, spitting out Tala's name sarcastically.

"What's wrong with Tala?"

"I hate him!" Bryan turned to her fully, frowning.

"Why do you hate him?"

"He's a SLUT! And he said he'd hit me!"

"I'm sure he didn't. Tala's not like that. You must have mistaken what he meant."

"He was in bed with my -brother-!"

"You were in bed with me. What's so wrong about it?"

"Because I don't like him! He made Lee get angry with me!" Mariah hissed. Bryan shifted away from her.

"Are you sure it was Tala's fault? Or did you do something to annoy your brother that had nothing to do with Tala?"

"See Bry, what she -isn't- telling you is that she smacked me off a wall and knocked me out. And then she called me a freak again. And a slut. And I wasn't even being slutty, because I didn't sleep with Lee at all. So get your facts right, you horrible pink -disease-."

Mariah turned and lashed out at Tala, catching him across the face. He put a hand to his cheek and drew it away. There was a scuff of blood along one of his fingers. He took a deep breath, trying to control himself, but he was too angry. He grabbed Mariah and lifted her bodily off the floor. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" He shook her forcefully. "KEEP YOUR FUCKING HANDS AWAY FROM ME! I WARNED YOU!"

"Oh my God-"

"He's lost it-"

"What's he going to do-?"

"He's gone mad-"

"Oh God-" Whispers ran around the large room, and people abandoned their games to watch as Tala stood there shaking with fury, holding Mariah a few inches off the floor. His eyes glittered with passion and anger, and he looked almost dangerous.

"Tala, stop it!" Yelled Bryan, grabbing at Tala's wrist. Tala swung round and raised a foot, slamming it into Bryan's chest and knocking him to the floor. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU STUCK UP PINK BITCH!" He screamed, whipping his head round and glaring deep into Mariah's eyes. She struggled and whimpered and Tala seemed to suddenly regain control of himself. "W-What am I doing?" He let go of Mariah and backed away. "I-I..."

"You freak..." Hissed Mariah. Tala bared his teeth.

"Shut the fuck up, you stupid cow! Just stop talking!"

"You slut..." Mariah advanced on him and he closed his eyes, trying to shut her out.

"Shut up! Stop it!"

"You bastard..." Tala's eyes shot open, and everyone gasped. His pupils were no longer blue- they were red... The whites of his eyes were no longer white- they were red too, only a darker, bloodier red. He shuddered and stepped away. "Stay back! Don't...don't come near me..." He fell to his knees, and clutched at the floor. His fingers went through it with a screeching scraping noise.

Needless to say, Lee was shocked by what he saw when he came out of the toilet- he had gone in when Tala was on Dancing Stage and Bryan and Mariah were by the bowling stands, and as he came out all he could see was Tala kneeling, hands buried in the floor, with Mariah standing over him, hissing. "Mariah! Get away from him!" Mariah obeyed, and not a second too soon- as she retreated Tala stood up, panting, fingernails growing out into two inch long claws, baring his teeth, which appeared to be growing too. "I told you to shut up..." Whispered Tala, voice slightly muffled by his teeth. "I can't control my temper...at biovolt...they..." He looked down at his claws and howled with sadness.

In the silence that followed, Tala collapsed to the floor, a shaking, shuddering, tearful heap. There was a soft clicking and he felt warm hands close around his waist, pulling him up into a loving embrace. "Tala, it's okay. Tala, Tala calm down. It's okay. I'm here." Someone stroked his hair and held him tighter, then let go of him slightly. He looked up into Lee's concerned face and degenerated into sobs again. "I can't help it! I can't stop myself!" He tugged himself out of Lee's grip and ran, executing a gravity defying leap across the heads of several people and pelting away into the darkness outside the hotel.

* * *

He climbed the wall of the hotel, digging his claws into the stone of the building and hauling himself up to his own balcony. He collapsed into the room, then crawled to the drawers and pulled out the nail kit. He attacked his claws with the nail scissors, tearing them off and leaving his fingernails at something approaching their normal length. He was still shaking; it had been so long since he'd lost his temper like that...so long since anything like that had happened...he'd forgotten how disgusting it felt... And he'd hit Bryan...and he'd assaulted Mariah...and no-one even knew why...they probably all thought he was insane or something, but... He sobbed brokenly, curled up into a little ball of hurt. It wasn't his fault! He hadn't asked to be the next step from the experiments they'd done on Bryan! Bryan had been able to get therapy, and he, Tala, was stuck with this...this monster...trapped in his genes forever! 

He curled himself up tighter, feeling nothing short of awful. He could hear voices from somewhere far below him. "Look, claw marks!"

"He's gone back to our room...come on..."

Bryan, how could you betray me like that? He wondered, burying his face in his knees and clutching at his head, hands slitting through his hair. He was so scared...what would they do to him? Would they-

"Tala?" The door opened and he found himself sitting in a shaft of light from outside. He scrambled to his feet and held out his hands, as if trying to keep the world away. Bryan and Lee were standing just inside the doorway. "No..." He whispered hoarsely. "No...Go away...leave me alone..." His eyes glowed, reflecting the sliver of light and he backed away, into the shadows. Someone else walked in, someone... "Mariah-!" He choked. He felt a tugging sensation at his fingertips and his nails started growing out again. He whimpered and backed away further, feeling sick.

"Tala...Tala what did they do to you?" Asked Bryan, stepping forwards. Tala turned away, scared beyond belief. What would happen now? What would they do to him? He ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind himself, leaning against it. He felt his breath coming in sharp gasps, looked around, panicking. Someone banged on the door and he cowered. "Tala, open the door!"

"No! L-l-leave me alone!"

Someone pushed against the door but he held it closed, back pressed up against it, feet rammed under the skirting board. Someone else joined the pushing and he held them back as well. Fear added to his already magnified strength, so that even when they both pushed they couldn't move the door an inch. Tala sat there, mind reeling. They were coming for him, they were going to-

The window clattered and he cowered again. "Tala...I-I'm sorry..." Tala uncurled himself marginally and found Mariah standing over him, looking anxious. He covered his face again and sobbed in terror. "D-Don't hurt me...it's n-not my fault..." He begged. Mariah knelt down beside him and took hold of his hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for calling you names, and I'm sorry for thinking bad things about you."

* * *

Aww, poor little Tala! I was mean to him...but it gets better, promise! 


	4. Chapter Four

Okay, last chapter, people! Hope you like the ending...I couldn't leave my little Tala all sad now could I? Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for calling you names, and I'm sorry for thinking bad things about you." With a pounding heart, Lee watched the door. The pressure released from it and there was the sound of someone falling forwards. He opened it slowly, preparing himself for the worst. However, what he found was not what he expected. 

Tala was backed up against the wall, quivering. Mariah was standing beside him, trying to reassure him, but he was too frightened for her words to have any effect. He whimpered as Bryan came into the bathroom alongside Lee and Mariah. "P-Please! I d-didn't mean to! B-Bryan I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry!" He choked. Lee came closer and he turned, shoulders shaking. "I d-didn't mean to..."

"Tala, it's okay. No-one's going to hurt you." Tala clutched at the wall, pointed nails sliding through it, sending rivulets of dust to the floor. "Tala, no-one's going to hurt you." Repeated Lee, touching his shoulder gently. "Come here, love."

"L-love? L-love me? No-one can!" Suddenly Lee understood why Tala never allowed himself to have relationships- he didn't think he could control himself...didn't think anyone could love him...

He folded his arms around Tala from behind, stroking his hips reassuringly. "It's okay Tala. It's okay. I love you, and I'm here, and I won't let anyone hurt you. It's okay."

"L-Lee...I..."

"Shh, Tala. It's okay. Come on, come here..." Tala felt himself being lifted and held against a warm chest. He felt suddenly reassured. Gentle hands freed his nails from the walls and yet more hands stroked his hair, calming him down. He was still shaking, from exertion and terror. "I'm sorry..." He whispered. "I'm sorry..."

"Shh." Lee put him down on the bed and sat beside him, picking up the nail scissors and starting to cut his nails for him, shearing them off neatly. Tala felt his breathing get slower, calmer, more settled. He was okay. Everything was okay. He gave a strangled yelp as his teeth began to shrink, pulling in tightly.

Lee put down the nail scissors for a second and kissed him gently. Tala leaned against him, desperate to be touched. Lee stroked his arm and then broke away, going back to Tala's nails. "I was scared..."

"It's okay."

"Where are Bryan and Mariah?"

"They left just a second ago. They've gone to tell everyone what happened, I think." Tala froze.

"N-no! They can't!" Lee finished cutting the nails of one hand and moved on to the other.

"Tala, people have to understand what happened. Or they'll be horrible to you, and I know that isn't what you want..."

Tala sat frowning as Lee cut the nails of his other hand. "I'm disgusting..."

"No you're not."

"I am! I -am- a freak! A horrible freak! Mariah was right!"

"You're a freak, perhaps, but you're not horrible."

"Then why are you sitting so far away from me?"

Lee sighed. "Because Mariah's set me off. I'm in heat now too. And I don't want to...do anything to you. So I won't get too close, just in case."

"Let me help you."

"What?"

"You've helped me. Let me help you. I'm good with sex, Lee, you know I am." He came closer and touched Lee's thigh gently. Lee looked up at him, and their eyes met in a blaze of demonic animal passion. Tala pressed harder and Lee gasped. "Tala...I'm not...it'll be rough...I won't be able to-"

"Control isn't the issue. I know it's easy to lose control." Tala came closer and wrapped himself around Lee, rocking their hips together. Lee let out a low moan and kissed Tala fiercely. Tala kissed back just as hard, grabbing Lee's hair tie and ripping out, curling his fingers in Lee's hair viciously and forcing his head back. "Tala..." Lee's voice was a hoarse growling bark and it sent shivers up Tala's spine. He ground himself closer, moaning as Lee started to remove his clothes.

* * *

"So if he comes back down tonight, don't stare, don't whisper, and don't say anything about it!" Finished Bryan, hands on his hips. Kai and Rei stood at his left and right, looking menacing. The assembled crowd surged and muttered, then split, drifting away. Mariah hugged Bryan and he hugged her back, smiling down at her. He looked up and saw Rei and Kai standing there, eyebrows raised. 'Go away' He mouthed. Rei shook his head and grabbed Kai, then changed his mind and shoved Mariah out of the way, putting Bryan's arms round himself and pretending to swoon. Bryan simply let go and he dropped, landing in Kai's arms as Kai stooped. Rei laughed and stood up, posing and humming along to the song that was playing in the background. Kai smirked. It seemed appropriate- 'Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight'... 

"Rei, stop teasing!" Whined Mariah.

"But it's funny!"

"Mm, will you still think it's funny when I tell Kai what you said about him the other day?"

"Mariah-"

"What did he say about Kai the other day?" Asked Bryan, interested.

"He said he was totally hot and he said..." Mariah spluttered with laughter. "He said Kai has a tight arse!"

Rei blushed furiously, and Kai pretended to look concerned. "Rei? Is my arse tight? Maybe we'd better go check..." As they walked away Rei turned and stuck out his tongue. Mariah stuck hers out in return, then turned back to Bryan.

"Bryan...I'm sorry I was so mean about Tala..."

"It's okay. Everything got sorted out in the end." Bryan shuddered. "I'm just glad I was first..."

"First?"

"Yeah. When we left the abbey, I couldn't feel anything but anger and hate...so I had to have therapy- they'd messed with my mind. But one after your mind is your body- they messed with Tala's DNA, and you can't get over -that- with therapy..."

"Oh. But...he has Lee now. Lee'll be kind to him..."

* * *

"OW! Sweet -Jesus- that -hurts-!" Yelped Tala as Lee dug his nails into Tala's shoulders.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kai insisted on having Rei check his backside for 'tightness'. Rei sighed and slapped Kai's buttocks. Kai smirked and turned. "Spanking? I never knew you were so kinky..." 

"I could always borrow Max's handcuffs..."

"Mm. You could be onto a good thing there..." He looked over at the clock. "Rei..."

"Yeah?"

"You know when you were humming earlier?"

"Yeah..."

"It's after midnight. Do you still want a man?"

fin

* * *

I used the 'man after midnight' line in one of the fics I abandoned because it was awful, but I loved the line so I decided to use it here! R&R please!  



End file.
